


Carry a Torch

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Cooking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crushes, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Explosions, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Flying, Formalwear, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Movie Night, Multi, Nicknames, Overworking, Redstone (Minecraft), Reminiscing, Sharing Body Heat, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Strong Female Characters, Zombies, may be added to in the future!, no continuity between chapters/ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a compilation of requested ficlets i wrote on tumblr.
Relationships: False/Stress, Grian/Doc, Impulse/Tango, Joe/Cub/Scar, Keralis/Bdubs, Pixl/Zloy, Ren/Doc, Ren/Mumbo, Stress/False/Cleo, Tango/Zedaph, Wels/Xisuma, Zloy/Grian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Tango/Zedaph

Tango was searching through a chest when he heard the door open. Around five seconds later, he felt someone’s hands (someone’s _very cold hands_ ) snake around him from behind. The person sighed, and Tango instantly recognized them. “Zed what-”

“I’m cold!” Zed complained, snuggling into Tango. “I was gathering ice and I didn’t warm up the whole way here!”

Tango grinned and turned around to pull him into a hug. Zed giggled and pressed his face into Tango’s collar. “Zed, you’re lucky that I’m a demon and I literally cannot get cold.”

“That’s why I came over here! You’re warm…” Zed purred, and Tango sighed. “Oh man, you sure are something.”

“You love me!”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”


	2. Wels/Xisuma

Wels knocked against Xisuma’s door, holding a small basket under his other arm. “X? X, you’ve been in there working for seven hours!”

He could hear shuffling from inside the room, and then the lock clicked and Xisuma poked his head out of the door. He was missing his helmet, and his hair was messy. Wels thought he looked adorable.

“I brought you dinner!” Wels held out the basket to Xisuma, who took it after a brief moment of hesitation. “Come take a break with me. You’ve been fixing bugs for the entire day.”

Xisuma smiled knowingly. “You’re not gonna let me say no, are you?”

“Nope.” Wels grinned.

“Oh, alright. Let me grab my helmet.”


	3. Joe/Cub/Scar (1)

Joe staggered into the Ministry of Truth, stumbling into one of the corridors. His chest still heaved from outrunning all those creepers, and the wound from a zombie on his leg wasn’t exactly helping.

He fell back and slid down the wall, trying to catch his breath and stop the bleeding from his leg, when he heard footsteps coming from down the corridor. He turned his head as Scar turned the corner. He stopped for a second, looking surprised, before yelling behind him. “Cub, c'mere!”

Scar sank down next to Joe. “Are you alright? What happened?” Joe couldn’t find the words to speak, but Scar noticed him grabbing his legs and pulled his hands back. “Oh, gosh…”

Cub kneeled next to Joe - when had he gotten over here? - and splashed a healing potion over his leg. Joe sighed as the pain subsided, and leaned into Scar as Cub started bandaging it. Scar wrapped his arms around him, and Joe relaxed as Cub joined the hug too.

“You okay?” Cub whispered.

“I am now.” Joe closed his eyes and smiled, content.


	4. Pixl/Zloy

Pixl sighed. “Zloy, we have put nine pop culture references in this one section of the recap already. We are not adding another one-liner.”

Zloy pouted. “But Pixl! That’s what we’re known for!”

“We’re known for recapping. You’re not the one who has to keep your voice level while saying a line from Star Wars for the fourth time in one episode.” Zloy snorted. “This is serious! We are a serious recapping team!” Zloy burst out laughing, falling directly onto Pixl, who was trying not to smile.

“Yes, we’re so serious.” Zloy drawled, trying to hold back laughter, and Pixl gave up trying not to smile at his antics. “The single best reporting duo to ever grace these worlds.”

“Well, I guess we do have you on the team.” Pixl laughed at the expression on Zloy’s face. “I can’t stay mad at you, you know that.”

“Well, of course! I carry this whole operation!”

“…and there you go again.” Pixl grinned and shook his head as Zloy went back to writing. “Oh, man.”


	5. Impulse/Tango

Tango hated the rain.

Well, Tango hated getting wet in general. He was a demon, and as such far preferred lava and the unforgiving heat of the nether. It was annoying, and uncomfortable, and he never felt fully dry for ages.

But here he was, stuck sheltering in the shopping district as it poured rain above him. He literally just wanted to get home.

Tango sighed. He could either stay here and wait the rain out, however long it took, or he could bite the bullet and run to the portal, accepting that he would get soaked in the process.

Just as he was about to run out, he heard a splash from behind him. He turned to see Impulse, who was surprisingly dry. “Oh! Hey Tango!”

“Hi, Impulse…” Tango glared at the sky again. Maybe if he asked Xisuma he could use some command to turn it off or something.

“…oh, I forgot. You don’t like the rain, do you?” Impulse shook his wings off, careful not to splash Tango. “You need to get to the portal?”

“Yeah.” Tango huffed in annoyance. “I don’t wanna get wet!”

“Y'know, there might be a way I could help keep you dry…” Impulse rubbed the back of his neck. “I could always carry you over. My wings make a pretty good umbrella!”

Tango turned to hide his blush, and thought about it for a second. Impulse _was_ pretty dry, despite the rain… “Oh, why not?”

Impulse grinned, and the next thing Tango knew he was being picked up bridal style, and Impulse was covering them with his wings. “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”


	6. Zloy/Grian

“I’m gonna die. This bed is going to become my deathbed.” Grian groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

“You have a cold.” Zloy deadpanned, crossing his arms from the chair he sat in next to the bed.

“I’m _dying_ here, and you’re still being so insensitive!” Grian glared playfully at Zloy before beginning yet another coughing fit. “Shouldn’t you go? You don’t want to catch my deathly illness.” Grian draped his arm dramatically across his forehead.

“I’m a zombie, Grian. I don’t get sick. And even if I did, it is literally just a cold.”

“A cold that is going to _kill me!”_

“I can just see the intro joke in the next recap now. It goes something like, ‘Grian, drama queen supreme of the Hermitcraft Server, seems to think he’s caught the next Black Death every time he gets a stuffy nose.’” Zloy grinned as Grian pouted.

“That’s so mean! I can’t believe you’re so rude to someone on the brink of death!” Grian wailed dramatically before coughing again.

“Stop straining your voice or you’re going to lose it.” Zloy sighed. “I’m going to get you some soup. Don’t do anything dumb while I’m gone.”

“What if I finally perish while you are away? What am I to do then?” Grian drawled loudly.

“Hit respawn.” Zloy yelled behind him as he walked away.

_“Zloy!”_


	7. Stress/False/Cleo

“Faaaalse!”

False turned away from the practice dummy she was beating up when she heard Stress’ voice, scanning for where it came from. She got her answer when Cleo rounded the corner, carrying Stress bridal style in her arms and beaming.

“Love, look! Cleo’s so strong!” Stress giggled, leaning further against her.

“That she is.” False smiled at Cleo. “Takes one to know one, Falsey.” She returned the grin.

“Hmm, I wonda’…” Stress looked up thoughtfully. “I reckon ya could pick both of us up at the same time, easy!”

“Is that a challenge, Stress?” False smirked. Stress just giggled in response.

“Well, if it wasn’t before, I’m making it one now.” Cleo gently set Stress down.

“Who am I to refuse?” False shrugged before picking Cleo up, trying (and failing) to tune out her contagious laughter as she held her up on one arm. She grabbed Stress around the waist and lifted her too, balancing the giggling girl on her other arm.

“Success!” False laughed as the two cackled on her shoulders. “Miss FalseSymmetry, professional girlfriend-lifter, at your service!”

“F-false, ya are super strong too!” Stress stuttered out through her laughter. “Man, I gotta catch up t'ya guys!”

“I think you’re perfect the way you are.” Cleo slid off of False’s shoulder, helping Stress down. “Plus, it might get harder for us to lift you if you get any heavier!”

“Oh, of course!” Stress’ smile seemed to light up the whole world, or at least False’s heart. And Cleo’s, if her expression was anything to go by. “What’s the point if my girlfriends can’t lift me up?”

“Well, at least someone’s got their priorities straight here!” False exclaimed, before kissing Stress’ cheek. Cleo snickered at how red she went before kissing her other cheek as well.

Stress squeaked and covered her face, looking slightly like a tomato. “Both of ya are gonna be the death of me.”

“Glad to know I’m doing my job.”

“Ha!”


	8. Ren/Mumbo

Ren couldn’t sleep. Again.

He’d just kind of accepted that he had sleeping problems, so when he found himself laying in bed for over an hour and trying unsuccessfully to rest, he regretfully abandoned his bed.

Long walks and some fresh air usually helped him sleep. That’s why Ren was strolling through the shopping district at 2am, thinking back on how it had started and how incredible it was now.

Well, that’s what he _was_ doing, before hearing a crashing noise from behind a nearby shop. He turned towards the origin of the noise and readied his sword in his inventory, ready to pull it out at a moment’s notice and he went to investigate.

It turned out that he didn’t need to, as the only thing that was behind the shop was Mumbo, missing hid suit jacket and trying to pack items back into a spilled shulker box.

Wordlessly, Ren went to Mumbo’s side and began helping him pick up. Mumbo breathed in sharply, seemingly surprised at first, but didn’t say anything.

Ren was the first to speak up after they were finished. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Mumbo sighed. “Nope. I’m exhausted, but I can’t seem to keep my eyes closed.”

“Same here.” Ren said. “Usually taking walks through a couple districts helps me, though.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, actually.” Mumbo smiled sheepishly. “I was trying to grab some old redstone from this shop I closed down.” He gestured at the building in front of them.

“Well, wanna walk with me? Maybe it’ll help you too, you never know!”

“That… sounds nice. Thanks, Ren.”

“No problem!”


	9. Ren/Doc

Doc heard rustling from the nearby bushes in the clearing where he was resting. His eyes darted over to the source of the noise, but he relaxed when Ren walked out of them.

“Did I scare you?” Ren walked over to where Doc laid in the grass.

“You wish.” Doc grinned as he sat next to him.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly _trying_ to scare you. But it would’ve been a bonus.” Ren laid down partially, sitting up on his elbows. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Am I not allowed to just enjoy the nature?” Ren playfully narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh, fine. I was just thinking.”

“About everything that’s happened this season, right?”

“Well, a lot of things, but mostly the Area 77 stuff.” Doc sighed.

“Yeah. I remember you were super busy all the time, and so secretive. It was… weird.” Ren moved closer to Doc. “I’m glad we can spend more time together now.”

Doc reached over and threaded his fingers through Ren’s, squeezing his hand. “I’m glad too.”


	10. Keralis/Bdubs

Bdubs woke up to an empty space in his bed and noise coming from the kitchen.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wrapped his quilted blanket around his shoulders, not ready to let go of the remaining warmth quite yet, and shuffled out of the bedroom.

Making his way to the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Keralis, humming as he scrubbed out a pan. He finished, then turned to the doorway and smiled. “Good morning, Bubbles!”

“Morning, Keralis.” Bdubs yawned, returning his smile. “What’re you doing up? Smells good in here.”

“Oh! I made you breakfast!” Keralis beamed. “Do you want some?”

“That’d be wonderful.” Bdubs sat down at the table, sighing contentedly. Keralis brought over a plate and kissed him on the forehead, setting it in front of him. “I remembered you said that you liked pancakes a lot!”

“Yeah, I said that, didn’t I.” Bdubs covered his head with the quilt to hide his blush. Keralis giggled. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I do, Keralis. It’s wonderful. I love you.”

“I love you too, Bubbles!”


	11. Joe/Cub/Scar (2)

Scar cuddled further into Cub’s side as Joe laid his head on his chest. Cub wrapped his arm around Scar, holding Joe’s hand with his free arm.

They were watching films again for their weekly movie night. It was Scar’s week to choose their selection, and he was very, _very_ predictable. Well, all of them were, to some extent.

Cub usually chose older classics, and Joe picked either obscure but beautifully scripted films, or terrible (often romantic) comedies they would spend the whole time insulting and picking apart.

Scar just grabbed whatever from what Joe called his “extensive collection of animated masterpieces”, or what Cub called his “Disney horde”. This time, it was Frozen, yet again.

Cub had gotten tired of Scar hogging all the blankets on the couch, and decided to just sit with him. Scar had pulled Joe over to sing ‘Let It Go’ with him at one point, and he hadn’t felt like moving again. Not that Scar minded.

The movie was winding up, and Scar was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He yawned, hugging Joe and leaning back onto Cub. Cub ruffled Scar’s hair and laughed. “You good?”

“Mmm.” Scar mumbled helpfully. “Sleepy.”

“Joe, what about you?” When no response came, Cub looked over. Joe was fast asleep laying on Scar, glasses pushed up on his head. “…guess we should get to bed, huh.”

Cub stood up, grabbing Scar’s hand and helping him off the couch. Scar leaned into Cub, half-asleep. Cub picked Joe up and started on his way to their bedroom, Scar holding his arm and stumbling a bit behind him.

Scar collapsed on the bed as soon as he got in the room, and was asleep a second later. Cub laughed quietly, carefully removing Joe’s glasses and placing them on the nightstand before putting Joe next to him before climbing in the other side and wrapping his arms around Scar.

Scar muttered something unintelligible, pulling Joe closer to him. Joe sleepily cuddled into him too, and Cub smiled. Not much could be better than this.


	12. Grian/Doc

Grian yelled as the stupid Sahara concrete machine exploded for the third time this week, sending him plummeting towards the collection area underneath.

He managed to activate his elytra in time, but barely. He crashed into the edge and collapsed into the water, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. “Are you kidding me?” Grian groaned.

He had to fix it again earlier, and it had been working fine, until he tried to turn it off. The TNT had gotten caught inside and it had blown up _again_. All of his work, gone.

Grian didn’t feel like he had enough energy to get all. He’d just have to rebuild it all again. For the fourth time. Yeah, he wasn’t getting up.

“Grian, you okay? That was a pretty loud explosion!” Grian looked up to see Doc, leaning off a cliff and staring at him. He deployed his elytra and flew down. “Need some help?”

Doc offered his hand, and helped pull Grian up. He brushed Grian’s hair out of his face. “What happened?”

“I tried to fix the stupid machine and it blew up again.” Grian mumbled, angrily shaking the water off his elytra. Doc gave him a sympathetic look.

“The timings were probably messed up. That’s the hardest part to get right.” He mused, before looking at Grian. “What?”

“Do you want some help? You can show me what you did, and I can mess with the timings to make sure it won’t explode again.”

“You’d do that…?” Grian said excitedly, before his expression reverted to one of suspicion. “…what would you want in return?”

“Nothing really. Maybe you could give your very helpful boyfriend a kiss, I dunno.” Doc grinned.

“That’s it? I can do that, easy!” Grian smirked.

“Prove it.”

“Oh, I will!”


	13. False/Stress

Stress twirled in front of her mirror again. Her dress flowed out, the glitters in the fabric reflecting light across the room. She loved how it looked like it was made of ice, with translucent blue fabric layered over opaque white.

She took a deep breath. The dress looked good. It was going to be fine. False hadn’t seen her in it before tonight, as the other hermits had set up a date. She shouldn’t be nervous. Everyone had assured her it would be fine.

Stress headed to the main hall of her castle, where False would be waiting. She steeled her nerves. It was going to be fine.

Stress’ attention went directly to False when she stepped into the entrance. False was wearing a white suit with a metallic blue tye, and had her hair up in a crown braid. Oh goodness, she was _gorgeous_.

False turned at the sound of Stress’ heels clacking, and stopped short when she saw her. Stress held her breath, but she didn’t speak. “False?”

“H-hey, Stress.” False fidgeted with the cuff of her suit jacket. “Hi. Hello. Uh.”

Stress drooped. “Do ya not like it…?”

False jumped, then shook her head. “No! No, that’s not it! I just- I just-” False turned red. “You’re… really pretty. Really, _really_ pretty.”

“O-oh!” Stress blushed. “I- um- thanks!” She giggled, and watched as False began to laugh as well. “Oh, I was so nervous, love!”

“I- wow. You look wonderful.” False grinned, then held her hand out to Stress. “Ready to head out?”

“Let’s go!” Stress grabbed False’s hand, and they headed out of the castle, stifling their laughter and trying to stop blushing the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [shipmonster101](https://shipmonster101.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
